A Virals Wedding
by ViralFandom
Summary: Ben and Tory get married.


Today is the day. My big day. The day I, Tory Brennan, get married to Benjamin Blue. I'm not going to lie. I'm nervous. The ceremony starts at 4. The present time is 9:37. Which means that I have roughly 6 hours and 23 minutes to get ready.

It's going to be a small wedding. I don't know very many people, but I have my best friend as my maid of honor, Ella. Ben's best man is Shelton. As for Mr. Hiram Stilowiski, he has been a huge part of planning this wedding, along with pretty much everyone else. Well, they try anyways.

Whitney and Ella are going to help me get into my dress and do a little makeup. A couple of days ago we went to get our nails all done; it was fun up until the lady started stabbing at my nails. I'm exaggerating a little bit, but that's what it felt like. I am supposed to meet them in rented hotel room we were using to get ready at noon. The actual ceremony is going to be outside. On the beach I might add. I reached to get my phone to check the whether. My nervousness grew. There was a chance of rain around 3 and went though the next day.

I got up and walked over the bathroom connecting from our bedroom. Yes, Ben and I live together. Yes, Cooper is here, too. Anyways, there's only one sink in there which means we have to share counter space. Usually, I'd have no problem with that except he takes up some of my half. I'll deal with it though. He was already there brushing his teeth. He usually wakes up before me so that was nothing new. I walked up beside him and grabbed my tooth brush and the paste.

He looked over at me, lips covered in paste foam and smiled at me. He's such a dork. A cute one though. I smiled back and started to brush my teeth. He rinsed off and pulled his now longer hair back into a ponytail. His hair has grown a couple of inches in the past 5 years.

"Nervous?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. Smug punk. I spat and rinsed.

"Nope," I lied,"not a bit." He rolled his eyes seeing right through my lie. I gave him a light shove. In return I got a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax Tor." He reassured me and gave another kiss. "What could go wrong?" He asked as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

I took a deep breath. I done more crazier things to worry about than this. I looked back in the mirror with an uneasy grin. "What could go wrong?"

Everything.

That's the answer to that question. As soon as I got to the hotel it started pouring down rain. Everyone was at the hotel and the boys went over the Ben's designated room. All of girls went to my designated room. Then, the girls that weren't there to help me to get ready went back down to the lobby. So it was me, Whitney, Ella, and now my aunt Temperance. And so the process of getting dressed began.

First came the makeup. It was almost nothing. Whitney feared the rain would mess it up. I agreed. Then, the dress I picked came out of its bag. It was white, sleeveless, and had a high neck. I went with Whitney, Kit, Hi, Shelton, and Ella for dress shopping. They all tried picking a dress for me, but they didn't have that feeling I was looking for. After the fourteenth dress, I went through the store and started looking. When I came out in it, everyone was speechless and I feared I had made a mistake.

All of a sudden, Whitney and Ella were crying, Kit was on the brink of tears while Hi and Shelton were trying to keep it together. Hi and Shelton got up and hugged me first, then Ella and Whitney, lastly Kit. All of the tears got to me as I started crying as well. It was like the big reveal moment on Say Yes To The Dress.

I knew that was my dress to wear on my day. Ben hasn't seen it yet. Bad luck written all over it if he does. It's already raining so I don't know if that's a sign or not.

Going back to the present moment, Ella was in the job of brushing out my hair. I offered to help but her and Whitney were determined. After they were done, it looked like I had an Afro. Ella assured me she wasn't done. She section my hair into parts and began the task of curling my hair. Time check: 2:21.

My luck has been good to me this time. Right as Ella finished the last bit of hair the power went out.

Amazing.

Time check: 3:17. Oh God.

Whether check: still raining. Oh shit.

Then, my aunt took over my hair. She put some it into braids and I swear used some magic to get my hair into this bun that looked great. Jewelry. Just a necklace that Ben got me a while back and a comb thing that had a white flower on it. I'm not going to lie. I look like I just stepped out of a fairy tail. The good kind.

"Oh Tory, you look absolutely stunning." Whitney gushed behind me also looking in the mirror.

"I'll be surprised if Ben doesn't faint when he sees you," Ella noted shoving my shoulder a bit.

"You look perfect," aunt Tempe praised.

I looked back into the mirror and smiled. Maybe it'll get better from here on out.

My thoughts were interrupted by a crash of thunder. I went to the window and saw the outside. Not the best thing to see on your wedding day. As I was about to mention the whether there was a knock at the door.

Ella went over to it. "Who is it?" She called through the door.

"It's me Hi, can I come in?" She opened the door and let my other best friend in. Hi whistled.

"Wow, Tory. Ben's a very lucky man today," he mentioned with his signature grin. Then, he started to figit. "Ok you see, don't freak out, but the cake driver said he's not going drive in this rain." He confessed looking everywhere except at me. Fabulous. "But the whether report said that the rain would lighten up!"

"Can you get Ben and Shelton to come in here?" Hi nodded and brought Shelton first. The girls left. I hid behind the couch; finally Ben walked in and closed the door. He looked confused.

"Tory?"

I waved my arm to wear he could he see it. "You can't see me yet, remember?" I heard a laugh coming from him.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be hiding from bad luck?" He mused. Shut up. I ignored it.

"We need a new plan of action. I need options. Suggestions?" I twirled my hand for emphasis.

"Well, first of all, the cake is a no show, the rain is still the same, the power's out, and one wrong movement could reveal yourself," Hi named off on his fingers. Shelton was at tugging mode.

"I mean you could still get married just in the rain," Shelton mentioned.

I poked out my head from the couch. "It's go time boys. Ben and I are getting married today. So I need Hi to go to the store and pick up a couple of cakes and some icing and all that jazz," Hi saluted me and went out the door,"Shelton, I need you to buy umbrellas and some tools to cut cake with and plates and forks." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're going to do all this in the rain?" Nod. He sighed and huffed, "At least this is legal." He shut the door on his way out. Me and Ben were alone.

I stood up and walked over to him. Put my head on his chest. His arms instinctively went around me. He took a step back and took a good look at me. He had a nice dusting of pink on his cheeks. Well, well.

He had on I very nice suit on, tailored to his form. Very nice indeed.

His mouth opened groping for words but could not find any. He took a deep breath and started over.

"Wow, you look so...just...simply...gorgeous," he fumbled. I kissed his cheek.

"Not so bad yourself, if I do say so."

We all went into the hallway and went towards the elevators. "We" is Kit, Whitney, Ella, Chance, Ben, Hi, Shelton, Ben's parents, and Aunt Tempe. Oh, myself and Cooper included. Half of us in one elevator. The rest of us in the other.

Did I mention Hi is the best? He got flowers which I totally forgot. Plus all the other stuff. We took some photos before going knowing we would all look like a mess. We all got in the cars and drove to the beach on Morris Island.

All us of got out and got in our positions, still raining. The priest was trying his best to hurry things along, but I didn't care how long it took. I was with Ben and that was all that mattered. Nothing could keep the smile off my face.

"Do you Benjamin Blue take Victoria Brennan as your lawfully wedded wife?" he called through the storm.

"I do!" Ben replied with a big goofy grin.

"And do you Victoria Brennan take Benjamin Blue as your lawfully wedded husband?" he faced me.

"I do!" I answered, staring at Ben.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of South Carolina, you may now kis-" he was cut off by yours truly wrapping my arms around Ben, kissing him as passionately as I could. "the groom?" We laughed and headed to the cars again.

There was a local restaurant that was open and that could take all of us table wise. Except it was all the way across town and gas was running low. The next option was the bus. Why not?

We all got on and we had some strange looks sent our way, but none of that could bring me down from the high I was on. Ben and I were holding hands the whole time, which made me smile even more if that were even possible.

We eventually got there, ate, and had the waitress congratulate us. Afterwards, the rain had stopped and we all went home to get some sleep. Except me and Ben. We went home got our suitcases, called our dog sitter, and went to the airport. For the honeymoon, we decided we didn't want anything too fancy. Destination point: Maine. Just a cabin to relax and do other things for two weeks.

As we were about to take off, the flight attendant told the pilot what we were dressed like and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen it has come to my knowledge that we have some newlyweds on board with us so let's give them a round of applause!" And you might have guessed that my face was bright red at this point. There were hoots and hollers and clapping and even a whistle.

We stood up and thanked the plane full of people and proceeded to be in our own little world. We were in a three seater, so I had the window seat and Ben was in the middle. Some other guy, probably same age as us, had the aisle seat. I couldn't tell you anything else about the plane ride since passed out right after take off.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
